Pamiętnik pani Hanki/31
Kategoria:Pamiętnik pani Hanki Sobota, wieczór Więc był u mnie. Właśnie w przedpokoju spotkał się z Jackiem, który wychodził. Słyszałam, jak zamienili kilka konwencjonalnych zdań. Mam wrażenie, że Tadeusz nie lubi Jacka, chociaż nigdy mi o tym nie wspomniał ani nawet nie dał do zrozumienia. Stosunki między nimi od początku, gdy się poznali, układały się na płaszczyźnie towarzyskiej uprzejmości. Autorka pamiętnika tutaj się myli. Nie mam najmniejszego powodu i nigdy nie miałem, by czuć jakąś niechęć do p. Renowickiego. Uważałem go zawsze za człowieka pod każdym względem correct, obdarzonego dużymi zdolnościami i nieprzeciętnym gustem, o czym świadczyć może chociażby jego wybór żony. Jeżeli nie zbliżyliśmy się w ciągu kilku lat naszej znajomości, było to skutkiem dwóch przyczyn: po pierwsze, zakres naszych zainteresowań był dość różny, po drugie, to właśnie p, Renowicki dawał mi odczuć pewien chłód i rezerwę w stosunku do mnie. Nie biorę mu zresztą tego za złe, zdając sobie sprawę z niesłusznych wprawdzie, lecz dla niego, być może, uzasadnionych motywów niechęci. (Przypisck T.D.M.) Jacek wprowadził go do mego pokoju. Nie wiem, czy się domyślał, że wprowadza człowieka, którego opinia zadecyduje o moim dalszym postępowaniu, w każdym razie zdobył się na nie pozbawioną głębszej treści uwagę, przyprawioną swobodnym uśmiechem. – Oto jeszcze jeden lekarz: specjalista od spraw duszy. Doktorze! Oddaję panu w opiekę moją pacjentkę. Mostowicz widocznie w tym powiedzeniu dopatrzył się lekkiej złośliwości, gdyż odpowiedział: – Więcej miałby pan racji, nazywając mnie znachorem. Z kolei Jacek wydobył z siebie kilka zdawkowych komplementów na temat powieści „Znachor”, a ja dodałam, że znachorom bardziej wierzę niż dyplomowanym lekarzom, po czym Jacek pożegnał się i wyszedł. – Z listu pani, pani Haneczko, wywnioskowałem – zaczął siadając – że tu nie jeden znachor, lecz całe consilium facultatis jest potrzebne. Czy pani przytrafiło się istotnie coś tak nieprzyjemnego? – To jest sprawa bardzo poważna. Ale nie potrzeba mi ani lekarzy, ani znachorów. Tu pomóc mi mogą dwaj ludzie: przyjaciel i człowiek rozumny. Ponieważ zaś w panu, panie Tadeuszu, obaj się łączą, postanowiłam zwrócić się do pana. Zaśmiał się. – Na wszelki wypadek niech pani dobierze kogoś rozumnego. Ale choroba pani nie ma związku z przejściami, o których mi pani wspominała? – I tak, i nie. Mam zwykłą grypę. Ale zaziębiłam się wskutek tych właśnie przejść. Niech pan sobie wyobrazi, że zemdlałam przy otwartym oknie i przez godzinę marzłam, zanim mnie znaleziono. Zresztą to zdarzenie nie miało żadnego związku z tą zmorą, która zawisła nade mną od początku bieżącego roku, a mówiąc ściślej, od Bożego Narodzenia. Tu z całą dokładnością, nie pomijając żadnego szczegółu, opowiedziałam mu wszystko od początku. Z rysów jego twarzy widziałam, jak wielkie to na nim wywarło wrażenie. Słuchał ze skupieniem i często w jego wzroku dostrzegałam zdumienie. Jest dla mnie rzeczą niesłychanie ważną sprostować tu pewną nieścisłość w słowach p. Hanki Renowickiej. Widocznie nie dopisuje jej pamięć, gdy twierdzi, że podała mi sprawę z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. W istocie z pośpiechu lub też z powodu choroby opuściła ich wiele, co w znacznej mierze przyczyniło się do nieco innego naświetlenia jej dramatu niż ten jego obraz, który poznałem dopiero w rok później z niniejszego pamiętnika. Gdybym tak orientował się w okolicznościach, jak w nich orientuję się obecnie, na pewno moje poglądy na cała sprawę oraz wynikające z nich rady i wskazówki poszłyby w innym kierunku. Przypiskiem tym chcę usprawiedliwić siebie. Nie zamierzam jednak bynajmniej winą za te powikłania, które nastąpiły, obciążać mojej uroczej informatorki. (Przypisek T.D.M.) Gdy już opowiedziałam mu wszystko, p. Tadeusz zadał mi jeszcze kilka pytań w związku ze sprawą Roberta, zrobił kilka uwag o mojej lekkomyślności i przechodząc do Elisabeth Normann powiedział: – Biorąc rzecz prosto, nie macie innego wyjścia: pan Renowicki musi rozwieść się z tą damą i gdzieś po cichu wziąć powtórnie ślub z panią. Wtedy rzecz pod względem prawnym będzie uregulowana. – Powtórnie? – przestraszyłam się. – Ależ po co?! – Otóż widzi pani, droga pani Haneczko, wasz ślub wobec Kościoła, o ile się nie mylę, jest ważny i pozostanie nim nadal. Natomiast wobec prawa nie ma żadnego znaczenia, gdyż mąż pani, jako człowiek żonaty, nie mógł ślubu otrzymać. Musi tedy dostać rozwód, a następnie powinniście wziąć ślub cywilny. Wtedy wszystko będzie w porządku. – To straszne, ile tu kłopotów – powiedziałam. – Najważniejsze jednak jest to, że ta okropna kobieta nie zechce się zgodzić na rozwód. Niech pan powie, jak ją do tego zmusić? Rozłożył ręce. – Ha, nie jestem adwokatem. – Ale jest pan powieściopisarzem. Niech pan sobie wyobrazi, że w powieści ma pan podobną sytuację do rozwiązania. Jak by pan sobie z nią poradził? Mostowicza rozbawiło to widocznie, gdyż śmiał się długo. Potem zamyślił się i powiedział: – Fabularne rozwiązanie takiej sytuacji byłoby może łatwiejsze niż w życiu, ale wymaga również dość ryzykownych pociągnięć i pewnych usprawiedliwień. – Cała zamieniłam się w słuch... – Więc mamy w dramacie trzy osoby działające: panią, ją i męża. Obie kobiety chciałyby go zatrzymać dla siebie. On wyraźnie woli panią, ale ta trzecia posiada broń, przy pomocy której może go zmusić do kapitulacji lub zgubić. Jak wobec tego powinna postąpić pierwsza kobieta, czyli pani?... Musi postarać się o to, by wytrącić rywalce jej broń. – To znaczy?... – To znaczy zawładnąć dokumentami, stwierdzającymi, że wchodzący w grę mężczyzna był już poprzednio żonaty. Samo zawładnięcie nie zamyka jednak sprawy. Pozbawiona dokumentu ta trzecia, jeżeli tylko pamięta nazwę i adres instytucji, która dokument wystawiła, zdoła uzyskać odpis. Korzyść tedy ogranicza się do przedłużenia sprawy, gdyż musimy założyć, że owa osoba byłaby istotą naiwną, gdyby nie przeglądała kilkakrotnie świadectwa ślubu. Na brak pamięci tedy z jej strony autor liczyć nie może. Jest jednak i druga korzyść. Mianowicie, mąż mając w ręku świadectwo może natychmiast wszcząć kroki rozwodowe. W powieści dałoby się to załatwić z piorunującą szybkością. Po prostu telefonuje do swego adwokata w New Yorku i wydaje polecenie. W praktyce natomiast musiałby prawdopodobnie sam pojechać do Ameryki. Lecz nie odstępujmy od powieści. Otóż nagromadzone przez pierwszą kobietę, czyli przez panią, informacje o burzliwym życiu drugiej, jak też i fakt porzucenia męża, wystarczą w zupełności do rozwodu bez żadnego odszkodowania. Więcej jeszcze. Proces z konieczności odsłoni burzliwe życie owej damy, zapewne obfitujące w takie szczegóły, na których ujawnieniu wcale jej nie zależy. Rozumie mnie pani?... – Niech pan mówi, niech pan mówi... Boże, co to za szczęście, że zwróciłam się do pana, kochany panie Tadeuszu! – Tak kierując akcją, jakąż miałbym sytuację w powieści? Oto zasadniczo zmienioną. Wprawdzie druga kobieta posiada nadal swą groźną broń, lecz musi długo się namyślić, zanim jej użyje, gdyż obecnie i przeciwnicy nie są bezbronni. – To znaczy ja i Jacek? – zapytałam. – Właśnie. Jeżeli pierwszej kobiecie i mężczyźnie zależy na ukryciu faktu popełnionej przez niego bigamii, to owej trzeciej zależy na ukryciu swoich skandalicznych przeżyć. W takich warunkach już znacznie łatwiej o niezbyt zaszczytny wprawdzie dla stron obu, lecz tym niemniej przez obie strony pożądany kompromis. Już widzę swoją bohaterkę (tę trzecią), jak z nienawiścią w spojrzeniu godzi się na zatajenie bigamii, jest bowiem niewątpliwie kobietą z towarzystwa, której musi zależeć na jako tako dobrej opinii. Mężczyzna rzuca się w ramiona tej pierwszej i następuje happy end. – O, nie tak łatwo – zawołałam. – Dużo wody upłynie, zanim przebaczę Jackowi. – Źle pani zrobi, droga pani Haneczko. Zepsuje mi pani cały efekt końcowy. – Oby taki efekt był w ogóle możliwy. – Ba!... W powieści należałoby jeszcze spiętrzyć wiele trudności, by podrażnić wyobraźnię czytelnika i trzymać jego uwagę w napięciu. Natomiast powiem pani w sekrecie, że życie w swoich rozwiązaniach bywa znacznie prostsze. – Jedno wydaje mi się w tym wszystkim niewykonalne: jak wydobyć od niej ten dokument? Z niepokojem przyglądałam się panu Tadeuszowi. Nie traciłam jednak nadziei. Przecież on w swoich utworach nieraz musiał przeprowadzać takie rzeczy, jak ja. Nieraz jeden bohater wydobywał od drugiego jakieś ważne papiery. Na pewno i w tym wypadku znajdzie skuteczny sposób. Nie zawiodłam się, bo oto zaczął mówić: – Zwykle autorzy posługują się jednym z trzech sposobów: albo wynajęty bandyta terroryzuje posiadacza dokumentu i odbiera to, na czym autorowi zależy, albo autor spaja posiadacza do nieprzytomności, a wtedy inny jego bohater ma już zadanie ułatwione, bo po prostu wykrada dokument, wreszcie trzecim sposobem, używanym przez autorów, nie lubiących łatwizn, jest wyłudzenie w sposób podstępny i skomplikowany. – Aha, to tak – zawołałam – jak ci okropni szpiedzy wydobyli ode mnie tę żółtą kopertę. – Właśnie. Świadczy to o ich twórczej inwencji. Ja, co prawda, w swojej powieści, gdybym miał podobną sytuację, nigdy nie uciekałbym się do tego sposobu. Wygląda mi na efekciarstwo. Raczej proste rzeczy przemawiają do czytelnika i wydają mu się wiarygodne. – Więc jakże tu należy postąpić? Zaznaczam, że ta kobieta w ogóle nie używa alkoholu. Mostowicz potrząsnął głową. – Nic nie szkodzi. Obędziemy się tu bez alkoholu. Nie chciałbym tak szlachetnego płynu mieszać w tak mętne sprawy. Powiedziała pani, że ta panna czy też pani Normann bawi obecnie w Krynicy? – Tak. Mieszka na pewno w „Patrii”. – Świetnie. Otóż na pewno nie siedzi tam całymi dniami w swoim pokoju, lecz używa nart, sanek i podobnych sportów. Normalna kobieta, wybierając się na narty, nie zabiera z sobą dokumentów ani nawet pieniędzy. Otóż w powieści wyobrażałbym to sobie w ten sposób: podczas jej nieobecności pod jakimś pozorem wchodzi się do jej pokoju i rewiduje się jej rzeczy. W dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu powieściach na sto rewizja taka daje wspaniałe rezultaty. – Ba! Ale jak się dostać do takiego pokoju?! – To już powinno być zostawione pomysłowości wykonawcy. Beletrystyka rozporządza w tej dziedzinie niezliczoną kolekcją chwytów, zaczynając od wytrychów i podrobionych kluczy, a kończąc na przekupieniu służby. Wszystko zależy od warunków lokalnych i od tego, kto ma dokonać ekspropriacji. – A czy są ludzie, których można do tego wynająć? – zapytałam. Mostowicz wybuchnął śmiechem. – Oczywiście. Chociaż nie są zrzeszeni w żadnym cechu ani związku zawodowym. Gdybym ja jednak komponował taką rzecz do powieści, funkcje te powierzyłbym swojej pierwszej bohaterce. – Mnie?! – Naturalnie. Trzeba się wystrzegać niepotrzebnych zawiłości w kompozycji. Po co wprowadzać nadmiar osób działających? Zawsze byłem zwolennikiem surowej ekonomii środków. – Ba! Ale ja nie potrafię! – Więcej ufności we własne siły, kochana pani Hanko. – Ale ja bym umarła ze strachu na myśl, że mógłby mnie ktoś przyłapać. Wzięto by mnie jeszcze za złodziejkę! – Nie ma obawy. W najgorszym wypadku posądzą panią o kleptomanię. Wystarczy zaliczać się do towarzystwa i być dobrze sytuowanym materialnie, a można kraść, ile dusza zapragnie. Każdy powie: „Biedactwo! Cierpi na kleptomanię...” To straszna choroba i tylko ludzie biedni nigdy na nią nie chorują. – Drogi panie Tadeuszu! Niechże mi pan powie jak ja mam to zrobić. – Hm – zastanowił się. – Pani potrafi być tak uroczo roztrzepana. Przecież może zdarzyć się pani pomyłka, że zabierając z portierni klucz zamiast swego, weźmie pani klucz od jej pokoju. – A jeżeli portier to zauważy? – Wątpię. W dużych hotelach zbyt wielki panuje ruch. I zbyt ufają swoim lokatorom. Zresztą, jeżeli zrobi to pani zaraz w pierwszych dniach po swoim przybyciu na miejsce, nie będą jeszcze dobrze pamiętali pani wyglądu. – Więc przypuśćmy, że mi się uda. I co dalej? – Bohaterka, zaciskając w drżącej dłoni zdobyty klucz, rozgląda się po korytarzu, a uchwyciwszy moment, gdy nikt jej nie widzi, otwiera szybko drzwi pokoju groźnej wampirzycy. Tam przeprowadza rewizję, znajduje bezcenny dokument, zaciera po sobie ślady, zamyka drzwi, a klucz odnosi na dół, prosząc o wymienienie go na właściwy. Nie zwlekając dłużej natychmiast pakuje swoje manatki, reguluje rachunek i wyjeżdża najbliższym pociągiem. Pokręciłam głową. – Wszystko to w opowiadaniu wygląda bardzo łatwo. Ale na przykład jak pan sobie wyobraża taką rewizję?! Przecież ona na pewno ma mnóstwo rzeczy, waliz, pudeł. Na przeprowadzenie dokładnej rewizji należałoby mieć nie kilka chwil, lecz kilka godzin. – Toteż nie trzeba rewidować wszystkiego. Trzeba szukać tylko tam, gdzie można dokument znaleźć. – Więc gdzie? – Tego to już nie wiem. Ale sądzę, że gdy bohaterka numer znajdzie się w pokoju bohaterki numer 2, instynkt wskaże jej kierunek. – Jak to instynkt? – Mówiąc po prostu, zastanowi się pani, droga pani Hanko, nad pytaniem: „Gdzie na jej miejscu ja bym schowała ten papier?...” – Czy sądzi pan – powiedziałam nieco obrażona – że jestem tak podobna do innych kobiet, że nie zdobyłabym się na nic oryginalnego? – Och, przeciwnie. Jestem zdania, że pani wynalazłaby niezwykle oryginalny schowek, ale musimy wziąć pod uwagę, że bohaterka numer 2, pragnąc ukryć tak ważny dla niej dokument, na pewno maksymalnie wysiliła swoją inteligencję i pomysłowość. – Więc dobrze. A jeżeli w bieliźniarce go nie będzie? – Poszuka go pani za wanną. – Ach, prawda. Może być jeszcze za wanną! – No, widzi pani. Przyjdzie pani zresztą na myśl jeszcze kilka innych miejsc, które równie dobrze służyć mogą temu celowi. – A co znaczy zatrzeć ślady? – No, trzeba po skończeniu poszukiwań doprowadzić wszystko w pokoju do stanu takiego, w jakim znajdowało się poprzednio. Nie jest wskazane pozostawianie na miejscu swoich rękawiczek, torebki, pantofli, kapelusza czy jakiejkolwiek innej części garderoby, które autorzy powieści kryminalnych nazywają biletami wizytowymi przestępcy. – Boję się, okropnie się boję, czy mi się to wszystko uda. Ale jestem panu niezmiernie, wprost niewymownie wdzięczna za te wskazówki. Jak to dobrze mieć takiego przyjaciela... Tu skreślam pani Renowickiej kilkanaście wierszy z pamiętnika. Nie są one istotne ani dla opisu zdarzeń, ani dla charakterystyki autorki. Zawierały natomiast wyszczególnienie objawów jej wdzięczności dla mnie, opatrzonych tyloma niezasłużonymi komplementami pod moim adresem, że byłoby dla mnie rzeczą żenującą podawanie ich w druku... Jeżeli chodzi o odtworzenie naszej rozmowy z owego czasu, przyznać muszę p. Renowickiej wyjątkową pamięć i niemal zupełną ścisłość. Ponieważ jednak magis amica veritas, muszę nadmienić, że p. Hanka opuściła te kilka gorzkich słów reprymendy, które padły z moich ust za jej lekkomyślność w zawieraniu znajomości z takimi osobnikami jak Tonnor. Nie jestem hołdownikiem skostniałego konwenansu, lecz z własnego doświadczenia wiem, że znajomości przygodne najlepiej likwidować natychmiast. To właśnie powiedziałem p. Hance. (Przypisek T.D.M.) A więc klamka zapadła. Nieodwołalnie jadę do Krynicy. Jadę natychmiast, gdy tylko doktor mi pozwoli. Tadeusz dobrze mi radzi, by nie zabierać stryja Albina. To mogłoby tylko skomplikować moją sytuację. Jak to dobrze być powieściopisarzem! Taki układa sobie własne życie według zasad kompozycji powieści i właściwie nic nieprzyjemnego nie może go spotkać. Jeżeli zaś zdarzy się jakaś niespodzianka, zawsze znajdzie wyjście, by sprawę zakończyć pomyślnie. Usiłowałam to wytłumaczyć temu biedakowi. Toto przyszedł zaraz po Mostowiczu i teraz dopiero z całą wyrazistością zrozumiałam, że nie zasługuje on na to, bym się nim interesowała chociaż odrobinę. Mówię mu, że natychmiast po wyzdrowieniu jadę do Krynicy, a on nawet się nie zdziwił, nawet nie zapytał, co się stało. Jest niemożliwie gruboskórny. Przyjął to jako coś zupełnie naturalnego. Tu znowu, niestety, muszę autorce pamiętnika skreślić spory ustęp. Tym razem przez wzgląd na pewną, dość znaczną liczbę czytelników. Mianowicie p. Hanka Renowicka wypowiedziała w nim sporo nieprzychylnych uwag o ziemiaństwie i arystokracji. Wiem z doświadczenia, jaki to miałoby efekt. Mówię o drażliwości kastowej. Nie tylko zresztą kastowej, lecz i o profesjonalnej. Ilekroć wprowadzałem do swoich powieści jakiś ujemny typ, zawsze znalazła się grupa ludzi oburzonych. Z różnych stron kraju nadchodziły listy pełne niezadowolenia, ironii i uszczypliwych zapewnień, że tak źle mogę sądzić dane środowisko tylko dlatego, że go nie znam. W ten sposób w ciągu lat kilku dowiedziałem się, że nie znam ziemiaństwa, chłopów, dentystów, robotników, adwokatów, przemysłowców, fryzjerów, szoferów, inżynierów, pisarzy gminnych, kolejarzy, literatów, właścicieli magli parowych, rzeźników, akuszerek, dziennikarzy, radioamatorów, Żydów, bankowców, hydraulików, aktorów, kominiarzy, kobiet, mężczyzn i dzieci. Jeżeli dotychczas nikt nie zakwestionował mojej erudycji w świecie niemowląt, to tylko dlatego, że niemowlęta nie umieją pisać listów. Pewien znajomy redaktor opowiadał mi, że kiedyś zgłosiła się doń delegacja związku akuszerek z płomiennym protestem przeciw wprowadzeniu przeze mnie do jednej z powieści postaci akuszerki, zajmującej się niedozwolonymi sprawami. Wtedy dopiero zrozumiałem, że w Polsce „czarnym charakterem” może być tylko analfabeta lub niemowlę. Trudno mi się oprzeć przeświadczeniu, że ta nadwrażliwość zawodowa czy kastowa jest objawem najzwyklejszego kompleksu niższości, i ogarnia mnie przerażenie, gdy muszę stwierdzić, jak powszechnym zjawiskiem jest w Polsce kompleks niższości. Doszło już do takiego idiotyzmu, że nazwy pewnych profesji trzeba było pozmieniać. Z wielu tysięcy stróżów kamienicznych w ciągu paru lat nie zachował się ani jeden. Zostali sami dozorcy, chociaż w żaden rozsądny sposób nie umiałem sobie wytłumaczyć, czym dozorca przewyższa stróża. Jedynym stróżem pozostał nadal tylko Anioł Stróż. Lecz czy na długo?... Dalej, by nakarmić kompleks niższości służby domowej, potulnie się zgodzono nie używać terminu „służąca” i zastąpić go nazwą „pomocnica domowa”. Również lokaj wyszedł z obiegu. Lokaj woli być służącym. Co za kadryl kretynizmów! W tym smutnym pejzażu najsmutniejsze jest to, że jest prawdziwy i że z nim liczyć się trzeba. Dlatego wolałem uchronić p. Hankę Renowicką przed konsekwencjami jej wypowiedzi o ziemiaństwie i arystokracji. Nie chciałbym, by otrzymała w druku i w listach tyle skarg i protestów, złośliwości i potępień, co ja po wydaniu swoich „Wysokich progów” (Przypisek T.D.M.)